


【朱白】驯养(一)

by RLParadox



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLParadox/pseuds/RLParadox
Summary: 三流小明星×金主调教师
Relationships: 朱一龙＆白宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【朱白】驯养(一)

“白先生，晚一点的聚餐没问题吧？”  
“是跟何氏制药老总的儿子…对吧？”  
“对，那是赞助商，就麻烦您…”  
“我明白，”白宇打断了对方，扣紧衬衫最后一粒纽扣，“龙哥也会一起去，我不会搞砸的。”  
“那麻烦了，朱总已经先到餐厅了，我这就派人送您过去。”  
“嗯。”白宇淡淡地应了一声，撂了电话。又是让助理安排的任务…白宇皱了皱眉，他已经好久没同那人通过电话了。每次回的消息也不过只言片语，寥寥几字。  
不过是那人赚钱的工具罢了。白宇苦笑着摇摇头，拿起外套出了门。  
  
“小白，这边。”  
熟悉又低沉的声音传来，白宇扯着笑迎了过去，旋即落座在朱一龙身边，“不好意思，让您久等了。”  
“没事没事，我们也是刚到。”对面坐着的正是何氏集团的公子哥何开心。  
把白宇从头到脚打量了一番后，何开心似是很满意地开了口，“想必龙哥也跟你讲过了吧，那我就开门见山了。我希望请白先生来当本公司的广告代言人，毕竟白先生气质出众又可爱迷人，而且我一直是你的粉丝呢…”说到这儿，何开心露出了富有深意的笑容。  
“谢谢您，这是我的荣幸。”白宇客气地回应着，同时用余光偷瞄着朱一龙对这番话的反应——一如既往的平淡。白宇有些失望，却将其归因为男人自身的沉着稳重。  
“多认真多少的坚定，怎么取舍…”一阵铃声响起，何开心说了声失陪离开了座位。  
“小白。”  
“在。”  
“…那个，你还带在身上吧？”朱一龙单手托着下巴，暧昧地歪着头笑道。  
“…是的，先生。”白宇耳根泛了红，他清晰地感受到自己体内的玩意儿正在嗡嗡作响。  
“小白，来的路上有高潮吗？”男人不依不饶，语言轻佻地逗弄着白宇。  
白宇嗫嚅了半天，最终在对上朱一龙严厉的目光时开了口，“……是…有稍微高潮一下。”  
“那个…先生…我已经…请你把这个关掉吧。”白宇满眼尽是恳求，众目睽睽之下的淫秽令他羞愤难耐，坐立不安。  
“那你…”朱一龙从口袋里掏出小巧的遥控器，“趁他还回来前先高潮一次吧。”  
“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡”  
一阵强烈的震动激得白宇差点叫出声，他死命向下坐了坐，下意识捂住了裆部。他的脑门上落了汗珠，面色也变得潮红。  
朱一龙凑到白宇耳边，抚着他的后脑勺笑道，“可爱又迷人的白先生，你裤子湿了吗？”  
白宇另一只手捂着嘴，不让喘息声跑出来。  
“啊呀，不好意思，我公司临时有点事，怕是要先行告辞了。”何开心不知什么时候打完了电话，一回来就表示要先走一步。  
“那我们改天再约。”  
何开心临走前冲白宇狡黠地笑了笑，“那就再见了，白先生。”  
白宇琢磨着这个笑容的意味，身体却大张旗鼓地开始抗议。  
“小白，你已经受不了了吧？到楼上房间去吧。”朱一龙仿佛看穿了他肉体深处的渴求。  
“…好。”  
  
“呼…啊…先生…”白宇艰难地跟在朱一龙身后，身体触电般地颤抖，“先生…我已经不行了…快点…我求求你！快给我吧！”  
朱一龙狠狠捏了把白宇的臀肉，“这么快就想要啊。可是…”他刻意停顿了半晌，似要吊人胃口，随后指着走廊尽头说道，“你要求的人不是我，是他。”  
白宇分辨出尽头的房门前有一个熟悉的身影，不是别人，正是方才说有事先走一步的何少爷。  
什么…意思？白宇呆呆地望着朱一龙，男人脸上不带一丝表情。  
何开心大步上前，急不可耐地要把白宇往房间里拽。  
“先生？先生！这是怎么回事？！”白宇回过神来，一把挣脱了何开心的束缚。  
朱一龙皱着眉头将白宇推了回去，语气冰冷，“别反抗了小白，你有没有符合赞助商的形象，得让赞助商看看才行吧？”  
这句话给了白宇迎头痛击。  
何开心趁机将白宇抱在了怀里，白宇想挣扎却使不上劲来。他的意识有些模糊，立刻就明白方才喝的水里被下了东西，“不要…不是跟先生的话…不行啊…”  
“为什么…先生…”  
“因为何少对你和公司来说都是很重要的金主吧？”  
白宇张了张嘴，半晌没能说出话。  
“先尝尝你这个商品，在工作上不是理所当然的吗？”  
“商…品…”  
朱一龙没再跟白宇辩白下去，只是冲何开心点头示意了一下。  
“先生…你真的…真的要这么做吗？真的要做到这一步…吗？”  
朱一龙爱怜地抚摸着白宇的脸庞，温柔得快要溢出水来，“小白，你要像平常求我那样的求他喔。”言词却几近残忍。  
白宇放弃了挣扎，只是绝望地看着他。  
是啊，自己明知道早晚会走到这一步。来之前已经做好了准备，本以为可以逃过一劫，但，还是逃不过啊。  
何开心没再拖拉下去，抱着白宇转身走进了房间。  
房门关上的刹那，白宇没能看清朱一龙是转身离去，还是默然伫立。他只知道，一旦开始，就回不了头了。


End file.
